halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Welcome! Ok, you are a private to start. Here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask what you're doing? With all those weird pages. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ?????????? --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen for AvS Hi Subtank, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your Halo fanon and which years it's to be set in. Grateful for the invitation, -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) What is this project if i know more about it i will most likely let u use Spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 01:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'll let u use my spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I need to know what date(s) you're thinking about for this fanon in the military calender. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Temperatures Dear Subtank, Recently, I have noticed that the temperatures you use for things to survive are in Kelvin. Although there is nothing wrong with this, I feel as though I should remind you that 0 Kelvin is the equivalent of -276 Celsius. Just a heads up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Err... no. Kelvin is the -274 C. 0 Kelvin is the lowest recorded temperature, which is the same as liquid nitrogen. So, I suggest that you change your temperature from Kelvin to C. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:20, 25 January 2008 (UTC) You thought that the UNSC Annihilator was big, as per the talk page. Well, I'd like to direct you to the ''Myth''-class Dreadnought. Makes mine look small, don't it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) AvS By any chance, did you check Lord of Monster Island's Talk Page? I suggested an Alien vs Predator vs Halo a while back... of course, that was a few days after AvPR's release. Just curious... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Art Okay, quick question for you, Subtank. Did you create the art on the AvS and SPARTAN-095 pages? I'm curious, because I myself am something of an artist. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Chosen You may use SPARTAN-046. --Dubtiger 01:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Non-Canon Friendly Hi Subtank, i recently made a new vehicle in the vehicles section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and now it says that it has its non canon friendlyness disputed or something! would you mind having a look at the page and tell me what i have to do to make it canon friendly or it will get deleted!! Thanks. The jakester Edgeworks and DeviantArt First, no edgeworks is not a second profile, do research first. Edgeworks is a totally badass machinima studio. Check it out: http://www.thecodexseries.com/ew/ Second, no I did not, I actually found that picture before you ever were on this site, but hadn't found a use for it until just now. Spartan 501 23:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Member me? Memeber me?Anyways i see you wrote a message on one of my articles and i corrected it.:) 05:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No I just got back from snow play, and saw your message. I do not believe I have ever edited it, I never made it a profile (I don't know if it has a password or not) The only reason it exists is because I put "property of Edgeworks Entertainment" on some of my articles which relate to the Codex and the Heretic, simply because the characters and events in those articles are the property of Edgeworks. Spartan 501 18:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) spartan-110 when is he going to appear in the AvS110.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) spartan-110 when is he going to appear in the AvS110.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC)